White Day
by Dark Silicon
Summary: This is just a one-shot about white day as the title suggests. Ed needs to figure out what to give Winry and Al hasn't even gotten her anything yet...yeah, bad summary xD; This be EdxAl! 0 You've been warned.


White Day by DarkSilicon

Chapter: N/A

Rating/Warning: PG/elricest fluff

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and all of its characters belong to SquareEnix/Hiromu Arakawa.

Author's Note: I'm gonna try to do some one-shot stuff. But knowing me it's gonna suck. So. Yeah. But besides that, this is obviously AU because Al's a human and it's not set in Munich, so, tada! Oh, and FluffyAl's pet cat. Yes, he has a cat :3 With a very original name xD;

He sighed heavily as he walked down the cobblestone street, not paying attention to anyone around him or even paying attention to himself. His pace was off terribly, one step and he'd be going at a normal walking speed and at another step he would be practically running. Also, with each step he would fling his brown suitcase about, luckily not smacking anyone in the back of the knees with it. Obviously such odd behavior could only be attributed with someone in thought, but it was still a humorous sight. The blonde haired boy mumbled something to himself as his pace sped up, passing about five people who were trying to walk in front of him. Someone yelled something, but he didn't hear it as he jumped up onto the sidewalk and just kept walking. His red trench coat was picked up in a little gust of wind from his pace, and it gently floated up in the air. His braid did the same thing with each step, and the suitcase seemed to be following this technique as well. Sadly, that didn't have the same wispy effect as it slammed into something. The boy was abruptly stopped when his suitcase went ramming into someone who had been walking in the opposite direction. The person made a strange gagging noise, and grabbed his stomach, glaring at the short boy next to him. The blonde pulled his suitcase closer to himself and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention and I just-"

"Just shut up Ed, please." it was a deep voice, and Ed looked up to see that he had rammed none other than the Colonel in the stomach. "What the hell is in that thing anyway?" he gagged and Ed just shrugged.

"Rocks." he simply replied and then he started walking again. Roy stood up straight again and furrowed his brow, watching as the alchemist just trotted off.

"You're not even going to apologize?" the black haired man yelled after him and Ed just stopped, turning around and grinning.

"It wasn't an accident." he yelled back and Roy just growled as Ed started off again.

"I'm gonna kill you, you worthless little-" a soft hand fell on his shoulder and the Colonel stopped himself from rolling up his sleeve.

"Now Roy, we're not here to kill people, remember?" a blonde woman rhetorically asked and the man just laughed hollowly.

"No...we're not..." he mumbled and the woman smiled, patting him on the head. "But, he just rammed into me with that giant suitcase full of rocks!" he whined and the blonde just rolled her eyes.

"There are no rocks in that Mustang! Pull yourself together!" she smacked him in the back of the head, the man just sighing. "You need training." she grabbed him by the ear and started walking over to a shop that was on their right. "And you want to be the Führer. Hah!" Roy simply let himself be dragged and the two were gone as the door to the shop closed behind them.

Ed was still on the same sidewalk, thinking the same things, and walking the same way. He hadn't hit anyone again, and as he reached his destination his pace only slowed down. He looked around the center of the small town curiously and then sighed with relief. She wasn't here yet. He smiled and started walking towards a large fountain that was in the center of the square, his pace regaining normalcy. He placed his suitcase down on the red brick ground and leaned it against the granite fountain. Once that was safely placed he sat down on the edge of the circular base, kicking his feet as he was too short to reach the ground. He felt a lot better, that was for sure. He was about to reach down and grab his suitcase to check its contents once again, but as he bent down to retrieve it he realized it was gone. The antennae located between his bangs seemed to perk up at the sight and he frantically looked around to see if anyone had stolen it. Yet, all of the people in the square were not visibly guilty and the alchemist frantically jumped up.

"Oh crap! Where'd it go?" he yelped and then a laugh was heard.

"I really like your new wardrobe, although I think it might make you look a little chubby..." Ed looked up angrily to see a tan haired boy holding up a bar of chocolate with his suitcase on his lap.

"Gimme that you idiot!" Ed growled as he snatched the chocolate out of the brown-eyed child's hand, shoving it back into his suitcase and slamming it shut. He pulled the suitcase back into his own possession and then sat back down, the other boy turning to laugh at him.

"You must really want that chocolate...but you know, chocolate has milk in it." he shook his finger at the other alchemist and he just rolled his eyes.

"It's not for me Al, so stop being a pain." Ed mumbled and Al just cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Then who's it for?" he asked and the blonde growled.

"None of your business!" he yelled and Al just moved closer, eyeing the suitcase.

"All of that's for one person?" he seemed to be asking a question, but it came out as more of a whine.

"Yes."

"Aw, come on! One person can't eat all that!"

"I know that!" Ed yelled and Al just cowered back into his original spot. "I need to pick one to give to one person, but...I don't know which one. They're all different and I have no idea which one she might like and-"

"She?" Al asked and Ed just blushed proficiently.

"I-I mean, I don't know which one...uh..." he stuttered, but Al only moved in closer once more and grinned.

"Who's 'she'?" he asked teasingly and Ed just kicked his feet at a rapid pace.

"Well, I mean...today's white day and you know that Winry sent me something last month, and you know, I need to return the favor." Ed muttered and Al only nodded understandingly as he straightened his back to sit normally. "I know it sounds dumb, but you know...she's my friend and..."

"I understand." Al explained and Ed just looked up at him. "But I mean, she sent you motor oil. That's not very romantic. She probably didn't even realize the date." he snorted and Ed just shrugged.

"I know. But still, the thought counts. I need to give her something when she gets here..." Ed trailed off as he looked Al over, only to frown slightly. "What'd you get her?" he asked and Al just blinked a few times.

"Was I supposed to get her something?" he asked and Ed just sighed heavily, placing his suitcase on the fountain stone in front of him. He opened it and Al just eyed all the white boxes hungrily.

"You can take one of these. I knew you'd forget." Ed laughed and Al just grinned, immediately digging through the hundreds of different chocolates to find one he liked. "But don't take the best one because I wanna give that to Winry. It was my idea after all." he mumbled the last part to himself and Al just nodded, completely engrossed in the candy. He grabbed a golden box at the bottom curiously and then held it up, giving Ed a quizzical look.

"Pocky?" he asked and Ed just shrugged.

"Hey, it's fancy pocky." Al snorted as he placed that back into the suitcase and returned to his candy hunting. He finally found one that he liked and he pulled it out of the box, Ed eyeing it suspiciously. It wasn't anything amazing, so he didn't retrieve it. The blonde haired alchemist took his suitcase and turned it back towards himself, shuffling through it to find his candy to give to Winry. He looked up at ask Al for his input, only to see that the tan haired boy was eating the candy he has just picked out for Winry. "Hey! That was for Winry, not for you!" Ed barked and Al only grinned.

"I never agreed that I was picking out a candy to give to Winry." he laughed and Ed just rolled his eyes.

"Oh for god's sake, just take another one then."

"No, I'm not giving Winry anything." Al closed his eyes and lifted his head haughtily, Ed just staring at him very confused.

"Al, you need to give her something, she's coming all this way to see us."

"I already got a present for someone else, and I can't give two presents." Al explained and Ed just cocked an eyebrow.

"Al, no one else gave you a present on valentine's day. Who else could you possibly be giving a present too?" Al shrugged and took another bite out of the chocolate in his hand.

"I did too get another present."

"From who? Elisia?"

"Yes, but that's not what I'm referring too." Ed blinked and then sighed, pawing through his candy again.

"Whatever Al, I don't have time to be playing guessing games with you."

"I got the picture from Elisia, candy from Winry, and then a can of sardines." Ed stopped going through the candy and looked up at his little brother questionably.

"A can of...sardines?"

"Yes."

"You're giving a present to your cat?"

"No! Ugh, you're so thick." Al pouted and Ed just rolled his eyes.

"Who else would give you a can of sardines on valentine's day?"

"You, you moron!" Al shouted and Ed just stared. There was an awkward silence and Al just mumbled something to himself, taking another bite out of his candy. Ed finished his staring with a few blinks and then he laughed a little, going back to selecting his sweets.

"Good one Al, I almost fell for that." Ed laughed again and Al just furrowed his brow, grabbing the suitcase and shutting the lid. Ed jumped at the sudden action and Al just stared at him angrily.

"You don't remember, do you?" he asked and Ed just blankly looked at his brother.

"Uh...no. Not really." he mumbled and Al sighed heavily, crossing his legs on the stone.

"Well, then I'll just have to remind you. Remember when we got Winry's stuff in the mail and we put it on the table when we went to call her?" he asked and Ed just nodded slowly, yes, he remembered that. "Then when we got back Fluffy had jumped up there and eaten some of the chocolates?" Ed nodded a little bit more forcefully, the story clicking in his brain. "Then we ran around trying to find a vet's office in the rain? Poor Fluffy was so sick, and when we finally found one they had to pump her stomach?" Oh yeah, Ed remembered all of this now. The stupid calico had cost him about half of his life savings. "And when we were waiting for her to get out of surgery you gave me that can of sardines to give to Fluffy when she came out." Al looked like he was on the verge of tears and Ed just nodded vigorously.

"I remember all of that now Al, there's no need to get upset." Al nodded slowly and the blonde just sighed. "It was just a can of smelly fish, and they were for your dumb cat, not you."

"There was more to it then them just being smelly fish! You gave that to me to give to Fluffy because you cared about me. You knew how upset I was and you gave me that to cheer me up." Ed just shrugged and Al lifted his foot up and kicked him in the arm, Ed yelping and almost falling into the fountain. "You're so dumb! You're not even worth worrying about!" Al kicked him again, this time in the stomach and hard enough to send the alchemist into the fountain. Al jumped with surprise as Ed went tumbling into the water, some of the liquid flying out and hitting the tan haired boy as well. "Oh no!" Al squealed as he got onto his knees and watched as Ed jolted out of the water, cursing and spitting liquid out of his mouth. "I'm so sorry Nii-San, I didn't mean to knock you into the fountain, really!"

"Can you just help me out?" Ed growled and Al nodded, leaning in and grabbing his brother's hand, pulling him out of the water and back onto the fountain's edge. "Aw great, now I'm all wet and Winry's gonna be here soon, and, argh! Why'd you kick me like that!" Ed shouted, the whole square staring at the two. Al just sighed and grabbed the hood of Ed's trench coat, pulling it off and wringing it out over the fountain. "Well?" Ed demanded and Al just looked at him sadly.

"Because you're so stupid." Al quietly mumbled and then he placed his hand under Ed's chin, lifting the boy's face up and pressing their lips together. Ed attempted to pull away at first, considering they were surrounded by people and Al had quite vocally called him 'Nii-San' earlier, but he remained where he was none the less. Al pulled away after a short amount of time, Ed just staring up at him repentantly.

"I'm sorry that I'm stupid." Ed pouted and Al just smiled, wrapping his arms around his older brother and hugging him. Ed was practically lifted off of the ground as Al pulled him up to kiss the top of his head, the smaller alchemist only laughing. "All right, put me down, you've had your fun." Ed wriggled a bit and Al just did as he was told, Ed landing on his feet with a little bit of a clanking noise. The two looked to see that everyone in the square was staring at them, but once they made eye contact the crowd dispersed. "What a great impression we've made here." Ed snorted and Al just shrugged, returning to the fountain and motioning for Ed to sit down. The blonde cocked an eyebrow but sat down anyway, only to have Al undo his braid. Ed was about to question his younger brother as to what the big idea was, only to realize that he was re-braiding the hair. "Why are you doing that?" Ed asked and Al just continued with his activity.

"Your hair's all wet, and I'm sure that you want to look nice for Winry." Al explained and Ed nonchalantly moved his shoulders in agreement. When he was done Ed shook his head a bit, letting his bangs fall out of the new braid. Once he was done with that he grabbed his suitcase once more, opening it and grabbing the first chocolate that he saw.

"I think that this is good." Ed held the box up and Al nodded. "After all, she did give me motor oil for valentine's day." he mumbled and Al laughed, lying down on the fountain with his arms crossed behind his head. Ed was about to address the issue of Al's gift for him, but as he moved his head to talk he noticed his reflection in the water beneath him. Instead of his usual red elastic, there was a fairly long white ribbon holding his hair in place. He smiled and then looked to see that Al had his eyes closed and appeared to be asleep. The blonde got on his knees then and crawled over to his little brother, sitting between the boy's legs and grabbing his knees. This startled Al awake, but before he could even register what had rudely woken him up he felt Ed's soft lips on his own once more. There was no excitement or climax to the kiss he received, just a feeling of soft, pure love. Ed pulled away and smiled, looking down at the tan haired boy happily. He wanted to say something, but there really was nothing he could say. Thanking him would sound juvenile and something witty would seem a little inapt, so instead, he just lay down with him. Al gave him a jovial expression and just started to play with his bangs, completely ignorant to the fact that they were still on a fountain in the middle of the town square.

End-

Oh ho ho, look at that. I can do one-shots (well, I can finish one at least, not write them). But it was too cute. Made me sick bleh Oh! And incase you've never heard of the white ribbon thing (it was in volume 3 of DNAngel, and it said in the manga that it wasn't a real tradition, so, I'll explain) supposedly if a boy gives you a white ribbon and ties it in your hair it's a symbol that you'll love will last forevahI'm making myself sick again from the fluff. It's like cotton candy on steroids xx


End file.
